Estafa de Amor
by Darrinia
Summary: Kurt y Sebastian se dedican a vivir del dinero de los demás en vez de trabajar. Cuando están a punto de quedarse sin nada deciden volver a estafar. Su próxima víctima, Blaine Anderson... Mini-fic Klaine/Seblaine/Kurtbastian (Con posibilidad de Blam, HuntBastian y Kelliot).
1. Chapter 1: Nueva víctima

**N/A: **Este fic es un Mini-fic Klaine/Seblaine/Kurtbastian. Todavía no sé ni yo qué pareja será la que perdure pero tengo varios personajes que tendrán un papel pequeño en la historia y uno de ellos estará a la espera de consolar al que quede solito.**  
**

**Advertencia:** Como todos mis fics, contiene escenas subidas de tono...

* * *

_**ESTAFA DE AMOR**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1: NUEVA VÍCTIMA**_

Kurt se despertaba esa mañana en los brazos de Adam Crawford. Era su "novio" aunque con un pequeño matiz, él no estaba enamorado. Porque en su corazón sólo había espacio para un hombre, Sebastian. La vida de Hummel no era fácil ya que perdió a sus padres muy joven. Su madre falleció cuando tenía cinco años y su padre poco antes de que cumpliera dieciocho. Por ese motivo, decidió buscarse la vida junto a su mejor amigo, la persona que era su amante, el amor de su vida.

Sin embargo, nada era lo que se esperaba y pronto se vieron sin dinero y sin lugar donde alojarse. Estaban prácticamente arruinados cuando conocieron a Chandler Kiehl, un gran empresario. El rubio se enamoró del ojiazul y era muy insistente. Al principio lo rechazaba, pero Smythe tuvo una gran idea. Poco después de trazar un plan, el castaño se casaba con Chandler. Lo que aparentemente a vista de todos era un matrimonio feliz, en la realidad era un timo. Después de un mes de casados, Sebastian empezó a coquetear con el chico rico hasta que consiguió acostarse con él. Kurt, fingiendo estar ofendido y dolido, pidió el divorcio. Después de muchas disputas entre sus abogados, Hummel consiguió una gran indemnización porque su ex-marido había sido infiel.

Durante seis años, la pareja había vivido del dinero conseguido por el divorcio y de los regalos que infinidad de novios (todos ricos) les habían hecho para satisfacer sus más extravagantes caprichos.

Kurt y Sebastian se habían acostumbrado a esa vida y veían difícil cambiar, aunque un problema empezaba a amenazar su felicidad. El dinero del divorcio estaba acabándose y pronto no tendrían con qué pagar sus necesidades más básicas y no podían pagarlas sus novios. No es lo mismo que tu pareja te regale un reloj de oro a que te pague la comida de la semana.

El castaño dejó al inglés en la cama y se fue, con la bolsa con el regalo que le había hecho el rubio. Un anillo de oro con un diamante. Podrían empeñarlo y tener algo más de dinero ya que la "relación" empezaba a ser seria y no quería que acabaran siendo algo oficial.

El ojiazul llegó al enorme apartamento en el que vivía en una de las zonas más lujosas de Nueva York. Fue directo al dormitorio "de Sebastian" para comprobar que no estaba acompañado. Normalmente dormían juntos pero a veces sus amantes se quedaban a pasar la noche por lo que cada uno tenía su habitación. No podían permitirse que alguien descubriera su mentira ya que estaban seguros de que se quedarían sin nada y deberían abandonar la ciudad.

Para su suerte, el ojiverde estaba solo esa mañana por lo que se decidió a despertarlo con un beso. Se tumbó en la cama y juntó sus labios con los de su novio. Smythe sonrió con los ojos cerrados al sentir el beso ya que esa era la mejor manera en el universo de despertar. Las manos del más alto buscaron las caderas del otro y en un rápido movimiento lo puso sobre él. Kurt se dejó mover sin quejarse, le gustaba cuando su pareja dejaba claras sus intenciones. El ojiazul pasó a besar el cuello de su amante mientras éste desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. El más bajo debía reconocer que tenía poco trabajo para desvestirlo ya que el ojiverde dormía sólo con calzoncillos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la camisa caía al suelo. Tomó eso como una autorización y empezó a mover las caderas para provocar fricción entre ellos. Las manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno y jadeaban entre besos. Sebastian decidió ponerse él encima y retirar la ropa que le quedaba a Hummel. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio totalmente desnudo y dispuesto a entregarse a él. Se estiró para alcanzar el bote de lubricante que había en la mesilla y aplicó una cantidad abundante en sus dedos. Primero introdujo uno y comenzó con movimientos suaves. Le encantaba ver como Kurt se deshacía en sus caricias. Introdujo un segundo dedo mientras mordía uno de los pezones del otro, provocando un gran gemido de placer en su amante. Introdujo el tercer dedo y siguió lamiendo y chupando los pezones ajenos. El ojiazul estaba a punto de explotar de placer.

Smythe se alejó un poco para quitarse la ropa interior y lubricar bien su miembro antes de entrar en Hummel. Ambos se sentían complacidos por la complicidad que compartían. Seis años de relación y seguían amándose como el primer día. Las embestidas comenzaron de forma suave, con los dos entregados al placer. Pronto levantó las piernas del más bajo y aumentó la velocidad hasta llegar al ritmo que ambos disfrutaban. El orgasmo llegó a la vez para ambos, dejándolos exhaustos y somnolientos. Durmieron un poco más antes de levantarse, no tenían nada que hacer ese día.

Se levantaron a la hora de comer. Llamaron a un restaurante con entrega a domicilio y se ducharon mientras esperaban la comida.

– ¿Qué tal con Adam? – Preguntó Sebastian.

– Las cosas se han puesto serias, me ha regalado un anillo con un diamante. Me distanciaré de él. – Confesó Kurt.

– O tal vez va siendo hora de repetir lo de Chandler. Sabes que apenas nos queda dinero para pasar unos meses y no veo otra opción.

– Pero con Adam no, buscaremos a otro.

La pareja salió a pasear por la ciudad, estaban en un bar tomando unas cervezas cuando vieron a un hombre leyendo el periódico. Una noticia les llamó la atención por lo que la buscaron en Internet con sus teléfonos móviles.

– ¡La encontré! – Exclamó Sebastian antes de leer el artículo.

_COOPER ANDERSON Y SU ESPOSA FALLECEN EN ACCIDENTE DE COCHE_

_La pasada madrugada el empresario Cooper Anderson y su esposa sufrieron un accidente de coche en el que ambos fallecieron. Al parecer, el conductor del otro coche implicado se saltó un semáforo y arrolló al otro vehículo con mucha fuerza debido al exceso de velocidad. El hermano menor del señor Anderson, de nombre Blaine, fue atendido por los médicos debido a una crisis de ansiedad, algo totalmente comprensible si tenemos en cuenta que el joven, de tan sólo dieciocho años, ha tenido que despedirse de sus padres y de su único hermano en menos de dos años. Sin embargo, eso ahora lo coloca como uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos, ya que no sólo es el heredero de todas las posesiones de su familia, sino que también poseerá las de su cuñada ya que ella también lo declaró único heredero tras una discusión con su hermano. La fortuna del joven es incalculable debido a la cantidad de empresas que controlaría. Desde luego, un gran partido ya que está soltero y sin compromiso conocido._

– ¡Es perfecto! – Smythe gritó emocionado.

– No lo es, demasiado millonario. Será muy difícil acercarse a él.

– Millonario, deprimido y solitario. Estará sensible y necesitado y nos podemos aprovechar de eso.

– Lo intentaremos, no tenemos nada que perder.

Se pusieron a investigar a la familia Anderson para recopilar toda la información posible sin saber que la misión no sería tan fácil como pensaban y que sí podían perder algo por el camino... Podían perder lo que ellos mismos habían creado...


	2. Chapter 2: Esperanza

_**CAPÍTULO 2: ESPERANZA**_

Sebastian llegaba al cementerio vestido de luto. Sus gafas de sol pretendían esconder las lágrimas que supuestamente había dejado salir por la muerte de su "amigo". Todo estaba planificado y sólo esperaban que saliera bien.

Lo primero que vio cuando llegó al lugar donde enterrarían a Cooper Anderson fue a un apuesto joven llorando desconsolado en los brazos de otro chico rubio. Eso no era bueno, podía suponer problemas.

Después del entierro muchas personas se acercaron a Blaine. Todos le dedicaban palabras vacías y faltas de sentimiento de verdad. Smythe notó que todo era muy falso y que el moreno no estaba para nada cómodo. Él prefirió quedarse esperando para ser el último en acercarse.

– Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. No me puedo creer que Cooper ya no esté aquí. – El castaño dijo cuando se acercó al ojimiel.

– Gracias.

El ojiverde comenzó a alejarse pero se volvió tras cuatro pasos.

– Por cierto, Squirrel... ¡Blaine! Lo siento, tanto escuchar a Coop llamarte así... Lo que quería decir es que, si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo. Sé que Coop querría que te cuidara.

– Realmente conocías a Cooper, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?

El más alto tuvo que esforzarse en reprimir la sonrisa que le había causado esa frase. Había conseguido llamar la atención de su víctima.

– Sebastian y sí, conocí a Coop, era un gran hombre... Si necesitas algo, llámame.

El ojiverde volvió a intentar alejarse pero el moreno lo detuvo. El menor estaba intrigado ya que pensaba que el castaño era la única persona que realmente amaba a su hermano y no estaba con él por el interés.

– No tengo tu número. No sabría como localizarte.

Intercambiaron sus números de teléfono antes de que se fuera.

* * *

– ¿Qué tal ha ido? – Preguntó Kurt cuando su novio llegó al hotel donde se alojaban. Habían tenido que mudarse a Westerville, Ohio. Seguían buscando una casa en el lugar. El ojiazul estaba tumbado en la cama.

– Mejor de lo esperado. ¡Me dio su número! – Sebastian estaba emocionado mientras se tumbaba en la cama. Hummel se acercó a él y lo besó.

– Sigo pensando que yo sería mejor para el papel de marido despechado y tú para el de amante.

– Tú te casaste con Chandler. Nosotros no cometemos delitos, por lo que no suplantamos identidades. Si alguien de su entorno te investiga, sabrá que te casaste y te divorciaste de esa cosa rara. – El ojiverde arrugó la nariz. – Podrían descubrirnos... Lo mejor es que no nos descubran.

– Eres muy temperamental. No creo que aguantes, necesitarás una paciencia que no tienes.

– Siempre te ha gustado que sea impaciente. – Smythe dijo rodeando a su amante con sus brazos y colocándose sobre él para besarlo y entregarse a él.

* * *

El móvil de Sebastian despertó a la pareja que descansaba tras su noche de pasión.

– ¿Diga? – El ojiverde preguntó con voz ronca.

– Sebastian, soy Blaine.

– ¡Blaine! ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

– Los abogados de mi hermano me han pedido que recoja unos papeles del apartamento de Cooper para empezar a solucionar todo. He intentado posponerlo pero no me han dejado. No creo que pueda ir sólo allí y Sam... Él no me puede acompañar. ¿Te importa? – A pesar de que el castaño no lo podía ver, se lo imaginaba sonrosado y con la mirada baja, totalmente avergonzado.

– Claro. ¿Nos vemos allí o te paso a buscar?

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian entraban en la casa que había pertenecido a Cooper y su esposa y que pronto sería del moreno. La cara del más bajo reflejaba el dolor que le producía estar allí.

– ¿Necesitas algo? – El castaño dejó las cajas vacías en el suelo y apoyó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda del menor.

– Un poco de agua. Voy...

– No, voy yo. Quédate aquí o siéntate, no te preocupes. Yo te cuido, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

El ojimiel asintió con las lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos antes de sentarse en el sofá. El más alto caminó directo a la cocina. Había visitado con Kurt una casa igual a esa y sabía que no habían reformado nada por lo que sabía donde estaban la cocina y el salón. Podía imaginarse cuál era el dormitorio principal pero no estaba seguro. Le llevó el vaso al más bajo y éste lo bebió entero de un trago.

– ¿Nos ponemos a recoger lo que quieres sacar de aquí? Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos. – Preguntó el ojiverde.

– Sí. Trae las cajas.

El mayor hizo lo que le había pedido mientras Anderson movía un cuadro de la pared para mostrar la caja fuerte. Introdujo una combinación y ésta se abrió. Allí había algo de dinero, joyas y documentos. Lo metió todo con mucho cuidado en la mochila que llevaba. Luego seleccionó varios objetos que formaban parte de la decoración, una foto familiar, un par de libros, una figura pequeña de mármol... Todo iba a una caja.

– Hay objetos más valiosos que estos... ¿Por qué has elegido esto? – Smythe sacó una caja de madera tallada.

– Muchas de esas cosas no valen cincuenta dólares para la mayoría pero para mí tienen un valor sentimental inmenso. Dinero... Eso tengo más del que jamás pueda gastar pero lo que busco es recordar el amor que mi familia me tiene... O me tuvo...

Sebastian dejó la caja y se acercó a Blaine para abrazarlo. El moreno se dejó consolar, se sentía bien entre esos brazos. No entendía como un chico heterosexual podía ser tan cariñoso con él pero no le importaba.

* * *

Kurt llegaba a la inmensa mansión en la que vivía Blaine Anderson. Había encontrado una oferta de trabajo y pensó que era la mejor manera de acercarse al moreno.

– ¿Kurt Hummel? – Un chico moreno de ojos azules preguntó.

– Sí, soy yo.

– Soy Elliot Gilbert, jardinero del señor Anderson. Si te acepta en el puesto, seré tu jefe.

– Encantado.

Se dieron la mano para saludarse y el más alto lo dirigió hasta el despacho del ojimiel. Después de presentarse el más bajo le hizo una serie de preguntas y le dijeron que le llamarían cuando se decidieran por un candidato.

Para su fortuna, Sebastian se enteró de cuales eran los mejores candidatos y consiguió hacer desaparecer toda la información sobre ellos, dejando a Hummel como la mejor opción. El plan marchaba según lo previsto.

* * *

Hunter llegó a la casa del cuñado de su hermana. Necesitaba hablar con él. Entendía que ella le hubiera dejado su parte de la herencia a él ya que ellos no tenían relación pero eso no implicaba que los problemas desaparecieran. Entre los dos debían dirigir tres empresas de las que eran propietarios al 50% cada uno. Después de un saludo cordial y de llegar a unos acuerdos sobre su situación empresarial, la conversación se volvió personal.

– Siento mucho lo de Cooper. Sé que estabais muy unidos. – El castaño comentó.

– Yo también siento lo de Maggie.

– Ella y yo no nos llevábamos bien, somos muy diferentes.

– Ella te quería, de verdad y quería lo mejor para ti. – Blaine le explicó.

– Lo sé, es sólo que... Me habría gustado no cometer el error de alejarme de ella. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es encargarme de cuidar a su única familia viva.

– No tienes que hacerlo.

– Pero quiero hacerlo. – Clarington miró a Anderson. Si había algo que en ese momento pudiera hacer por su hermana, era encargarse de que la persona que había formado parte de su vida no sufriera. Él lo cuidaría y se encargaría de que nadie se intentara aprovechar de él, porque estaba convencido de que alguien intentaría acercarse con intenciones puramente económicas. Lo que él no sabía era que el peligro estaba más cerca de lo que creía...


	3. Chapter 3: Comienza el juego

**N/A: **¿Os habeis fijado que he cambiado la portada? Gracias a Cristian Cueto Luna por la maravillosa portada que le ha hecho a esta historia. Yo sería incapaz de hacerla... Gracias!

Gracias a todos por leer y a Styxxandbethany por comentar. Ella me ha planteado una duda que puede que tengais muchos por lo que la aclaro aquí. Las edades de los personajes (creo que alguna ya la he dicho, pero bueno):

Kurt y Sebastian tienen 24 años.

Blaine y Sam tienen 18 años.

Hunter tiene 21 años.

Elliot tiene 25 años.

Sé que no tiene nada que ver con las edades de Glee ni con las diferencias de edad de la serie... Espero que sea de ayuda. Os dejo de aburrir y paso al capítulo...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: COMIENZA EL JUEGO**_

Sebastian se preparaba nervioso frente al espejo, acomodando su corbata una y otra vez porque no la veía perfecta.

– No entiendo por qué estás tan nervioso. – Susurró Kurt.

– Blaine me va a presentar a Hunter y Sam. El primero es su socio y el hermano de su fallecida cuñada y el segundo es su consejero personal, su mano derecha, su mejor amigo y máximo confidente. Necesito caerles bien si quiero poder meterme en sus pantalones, ya me entiendes. – El ojiverde informó y su pareja puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza. – ¿Qué?

– No tienes que meterte en sus pantalones. De echo, creo que el que tengas sexo con él demasiado pronto podría ser contraproducente. – Comentó el más bajo.

– ¿Celoso? – Smythe lo miró con una ceja levantada.

– No son celos. Simplemente te digo que no te adelantes. Si te muestras demasiado fácil podría no querer comprometerse. – Informó el ojiazul.

– No me apresuraré, pero a la larga tendré que hacerlo. Y antes de la boda, si no parecerá que realmente no me gusta y sólo quiero la boda por el dinero.

* * *

– ¡Sebastian! – Blaine recibió al "amigo" de su hermano con un abrazo. El castaño había llegado en ese momento y apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse el abrigo.

– ¡Blaine! Me alegra verte. ¿Qué tal todo? – El ojiverde intentó ocultar sus nervios.

– Intento mantenerme ocupado... Así pasan más rápido los días.

– Ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda...

– Lo sé, gracias. – El moreno sonrió y Smythe se quedó paralizado. Esa sonrisa hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. – Vamos al jardín, nos esperan allí.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacía la parte trasera de la casa y Sebastian se quedó alucinado. Había una gran zona de césped con una mesa preparada para tomar el té, unas hamacas frente a una inmensa piscina para disfrutar del sol y de la natación, una pequeña huerta con flores y hortalizas y una pequeña granja con animales.

Se dirigieron a la zona del té, donde los esperaban Hunter y Sam. Los otros dos no lo miraban de manera muy agradable pero no decían nada sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esa tarde pondrían a prueba la capacidad de actuación de Smythe. Después de las presentaciones, los cuatro hombres se sentaron y comenzaron una charla "amistosa".

– ¿De qué conocías a Cooper? – Clarington preguntó.

– Coincidimos en el comedor social. Los dos éramos voluntarios. Era un gran hombre.

– ¿Qué comedor? – Evans intervino.

– El que estaba en Lima. Coop prefería salir de Westerville porque no quería darse publicidad.

– ¿Tienes novia? – El otro castaño cuestionó.

– Soy gay, claro que no tengo novia.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Los otros tres lo miraron serios y extrañados.

– ¿Algún problema con mi orientación sexual?

– ¿Por qué no nos presentó Cooper? – Anderson lo miró con sospecha. Smythe intuyó que algo, no sabía el qué, no iba bien.

– Porque no hubo ocasión.

– Cooper habría atado a Blaine a un árbol con tal de que coincidiera con uno de sus amigos gays. Quería ayudarlo a encontrar al amor de su vida. – El rubio dijo con desdén.

– Yo estuve en una relación hasta poco antes de morir Cooper. Supongo que nunca llegó a verme como un candidato. – Smythe fingió que la conversación le traía recuerdos dolorosos.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Se interesó Hunter.

– Me fue infiel. No lo pude soportar. Estaba casi remontando cuando me enteré de lo de Cooper... Fue como volver varios pasos hacia atrás. – Smythe fingió estar a punto de llorar.

– Lo siento Sebastian. – El moreno lo intentó consolar, se sentía mal por haber dudado de él. Sin embargo, los otros dos seguían sospechando.

* * *

Blaine se sentó en el sillón de su casa realmente cansado. Su vida desde la muerte de Cooper se había convertido en algo caótico. Todo el mundo se acercaba a él con palabras vacías, fingiendo sentirse apenados por la muerte de la persona a la que el moreno admiraba y amaba.

Los hermanos Anderson siempre estuvieron muy unidos a pesar de la diferencia de edad. El mayor fue el primero a quién el ojimiel le contó que era gay, su confidente e incluso, su celestino. Le ayudaba y le cuidaba pero ya no lo haría más.

Aprender a vivir sin el apoyo de alguien que se desvivía por ti es algo muy difícil. No sólo te sientes dolido por su ausencia, también ves como lo necesitas a cada paso que das. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué te aconsejaría? ¿Qué te diría? Y no puedes resolver esas dudas, debes seguir adelante sin su apoyo y eso hace que te sientas perdido, porque tu guía ya no está.

Pero a pesar de todo, Blaine había encontrado a su nuevo guía, o al menos, eso pensaba. Sebastian había removido todo a su alrededor, cambiándolo para aliviar un poco ese dolor. Por supuesto que no había superado la ausencia de su hermano, pero, tal vez, había encontrado la "medicina" que lo curaría.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Quiso saber Sam mientras se sentaba a su lado y ponía su mano sobre la pierna de su amigo.

– En Cooper y Sebastian. – El más bajo cerró los ojos, estaba cansado.

– No creo que fueran amigos.

– Sabe que me llamaba Squirrel. – El moreno argumentó.

– Yo también, además de muchos otros.

– Lo del comedor social.

– También lo saben muchas personas, a pesar de que tu hermano lo intentó ocultar. – Aclaró el rubio.

– No sé... Confío en él.

– Estuviste con él en casa de Cooper. ¿Viste algo sospechoso en su comportamiento?

– ¡Sabía donde estaba la cocina! – El ojimiel abrió los ojos. – Me sentí mal y él se ofreció a traerme un vaso de agua. No tuve que decirle nada, él sabía donde estaba la cocina.

– ¿Realmente confías en él?

– Sí.

– En ese caso, yo confío en tu criterio. No voy a interponerme en vuestra amistad pero quiero que te quede claro que me tienes para lo que necesites. – El ojiverde se puso muy serio.

– Lo sé mi Sammy, amigos eternos, ¿verdad? – Anderson abrazó a su mejor amigo.

– Amigos eternos. – Evans estuvo de acuerdo muy serio.

* * *

– Así que Sam y Hunter sospechan. – No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Después de que Sebastian le contara lo ocurrido, Kurt tenía claro lo que les venía. Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama ya que habían tenido sexo antes de la charla y se acariciaban desnudos.

– Lo sé, no ha sido algo muy inteligente. No sabíamos que Cooper le presentaba a su hermano todos sus amigos gays para buscarle pareja. – Smythe puso una mueca de enfado.

– Tenemos que ser conscientes de que no siempre podemos tener toda la información. Lo que debes hacer es inventarte una historia muy sólida.

– Por suerte Hunter no conocía mucho a Cooper. Nuestro verdadero peligro es Sam.

– Tal vez podríamos deshacernos de él. – Propuso el ojiazul.

– ¿Cómo? No somos delincuentes. No lo vamos a matar.

– ¡Claro que no! No estaba pensando en eso. Tal vez deberíamos buscar un punto débil e intentar destruirlo. Nos vale que Blaine piense que lo está traicionando. – Hummel sonrió de manera perversa.


	4. Chapter 4: Primer Amor

_**CAPÍTULO 4: PRIMER AMOR**_

Dos meses habían pasado y Sebastian seguía visitando con frecuencia a Blaine. Habían investigado a Sam pero tenían claro que realmente era leal a su amigo, por lo que tendrían que conseguir que pareciera un traidor ya que no lo era. Sin embargo, podría parecer sospechoso que lo descubrieran poco después de llegar Smythe a la vida de Anderson, por lo que decidieron retrasar un poco su trampa.

El buen tiempo había llegado por fin y Kurt y Elliot habían terminado de arreglar el jardín y la piscina para que el dueño de la casa y sus amigos pudieran disfrutarla.

Esa tarde, Sebastian había conseguido estar a solas con el joven. Los dos se encontraban al borde de la piscina, tomando el sol en las hamacas. Sebastian miraba el cuerpo del otro fascinado ya que sólo llevaba un bañador azul y unas gafas de sol rosas. Parecía tranquilo mientras leía una revista de moda.

– ¿Tanto te gusta mi cuerpo para que no dejes de mirarme? ¿O es que el libro no te gusta? Si es eso, puedo dejarte una revista o puedes ir a la biblioteca a por otro. – El moreno dijo sin apartar la mirada de lo que él estaba leyendo.

– Yo... Esto... Lo siento. – El castaño fingió sentirse avergonzado, aunque eso distaba mucho de lo que realmente sentía.

El ojimiel dejó la revista en una mesa pequeña que había a su lado y se acercó a la hamaca en la que estaba tumbado el más alto. Se sentó en el borde, justo al lado de las caderas del mayor y se inclinó hacia él. Sus labios se juntaron por primera vez. El ojiverde dejó que fuera el menor el que llevara la iniciativa. Los tímidos movimientos de la boca del más bajo lo sorprendieron. Anderson se separó con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Podía ser más adorable?

– Yo... – Blaine no sabía qué decir.

Sin embargo, las palabras no fueron necesarias. Sebastian se incorporó y volvió a besarlo. Puso su mano delicadamente en la mejilla del menor y pidió permiso para poder acceder a su boca. El moreno la abrió y el castaño introdujo su lengua hasta que encontró la del otro. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del ojimiel. Se sentía tan bien en ese momento. Se sentía amado, querido y feliz. Sus lenguas comenzaron una dulce lucha por dominar el beso. El menor no sabía que hacer con sus manos, por lo que simplemente las puso sobre la pierna del otro.

El ojiverde abandonó la boca del otro para besar su mandíbula, comenzando así su camino hacia el cuello.

– Pa... Para, por favor. – Anderson pidió. El más alto se separó un poco de él.

– ¿Estás bien?

– S-sí, s-solo es-es q-que... – Tartamudeó Blaine.

– Respira e intenta tranquilizarte un poco. – Sebastian pidió mientras agarraba las manos del otro y las acariciaba con delicadeza.

– No he tenido novio antes... Yo... no...había... besado... a nadie... antes. – La voz del moreno iba bajando conforme continuaba con la frase, esta vez no eran sólo sus mejillas las que estaban rojas, ya que era toda su cara e incluso las orejas.

– Oh Dios... Justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser más adorable me confiesas esto. – El castaño le dio un pico en los labios. – Me gustas mucho y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Iremos a tu ritmo, sólo daremos un paso cuando estés listo. De momento... ¿Besos en la boca y la mejilla?

Como única respuesta, el ojimiel besó en los labios al otro.

* * *

– Tenemos una nueva dificultad. – Sebastian le confesó a Kurt cuando llegó a la casa que habían alquilado.

– ¿Ahora qué? Ésto empieza a desesperarme. Apenas avanzas y todo se complica. – El ojiazul se dejó caer en el sillón, su novio se sentó a su lado.

– He sido el primer beso de Anderson.

– ¿Por qué va a ser eso una dificultad? – Hummel lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– Va a ser difícil llegar al matrimonio y mucho más que me sea infiel contigo.

– Evita el acuerdo prematrimonial. Salvo que sea estrictamente necesario, no lo firmes. De todos modos, me pondré a conquistarlo pronto. No podemos arriesgarnos a que pase mucho tiempo antes de la boda y luego tenga que pasar mucho más para que yo lo consiga conquistar. Si no hay acuerdo prematrimonial no es necesario que esperemos a la infidelidad.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian entraban a un lujoso restaurante. El castaño sujetaba al otro por la espalda mientras esperaban a alguien que les atendiera. El menor sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas. Un hombre muy bien vestido comprobó su reserva y les dirigió hasta una mesa para dos que había al final del lugar, donde podrían tener algo de privacidad.

– Flores, restaurante elegante... No pasaremos a la tercera base esta noche, sea como sea. – El moreno dijo causando la risa en su amigo.

– Lo sé. – El ojiverde levantó las manos mostrando su inocencia. – Lo sé, pero... Me di cuenta de que si nunca has tenido novio esta será tu primera cita real por lo que pensé que debía hacerla especial por ti. ¡Y las sorpresas no han acabado!

– Gracias. Es muy dulce que hagas eso por mí.

– Lo hago encantado.

La pareja cenó tranquilamente hablando de diversos temas, riendo y disfrutando de su compañía. Cuando llegó el momento del postre, el mayor sacó una caja de su bolsillo.

– ¡Ay! ¡No! No, no... Dime que no me vas a pedir que me case contigo. – El más bajo susurró.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Tranquilo. Es muy pronto. – Smythe estaba destrozado por dentro pero intentó sonreír. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaría mucho tiempo para conseguir que el otro aceptara ser su marido. – Sólo es un regalo para ti.

– Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño. No es que no quiera casarme pero... ¡Ni siquiera somos novios oficiales! Soy joven y quiero hacer muchas cosas todavía antes de dar ese paso... ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Verdad?

– Claro que sí... ¡Abre ya tu regalo! Quiero saber si te gusta...

Anderson abrió la pequeña caja y encontró un colgante en forma de corazón en una fina cadena.

– Es perfecto. – El menor besó a su acompañante a modo de agradecimiento.

* * *

Sebastian y Blaine paseaban por la ciudad, el menor sostenía el ramo que el otro le había regalado. Realmente no era una vista bonita pero la compañía era todo lo que necesitaban. Llegaron al parque de Westerville y pasearon entre los árboles, iluminados sólo por las farolas. Llegaron a una fuente y se sentaron en un banco.

– Prometo que ahora va a ser la última sorpresa, pero es la que más nervioso me tiene. – Confesó el castaño.

– No tienes por qué darme tantas sorpresas. Con lo que ha habido hoy es más que suficiente.

– Tu primera cita debe ser perfecta y sólo queda una cosa. Blaine... ¿Quieres que seamos pareja? Quiero poder llamarte mi novio, presumir de ti mientras voy contigo de la mano a todo los sitios... ¿Me harías el honor?

– Sí, por supuesto.

Ambos se besaron. El momento era más que especial. Anderson no podía creer que por fin había encontrado el amor. Un chico que lo amaba, que lo respetaba, que tendría paciencia, que no le presionaría y que lo cuidaría. O al menos eso creía.

Por su parte, Smythe comenzaba a sentirse algo incómodo. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando estaba con el menor y sabía que sus sentimientos iban más allá de simple cariño. Hacía años que no se sentía así y tenía claro quién le había levantado ese sentimiento por primera vez. Kurt... Desde los dieciséis años estaba enamorado de él y claramente tenían una relación sólida y estable. Sin embargo, desde hace años tal vez no era tan idílica. Tener relaciones con otros hombres no era fácil para ellos. Su relación se había acomodado y cada vez que veía al ojimiel su corazón se aceleraba. Tenía miedo, temía que sus sentimientos se mezclaran y acabar enamorado de la persona a la que pretendía estafar.

Lo que no sabía era que tal vez ya era tarde para él...


	5. Chapter 5: Confiar y sospechar

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios de la historia... Tengo que decir que al fic le quedan... unos **3 capítulos**! La historia no es muy larga y creo que se quedará en los 8 capítulos... Espero que os guste...

**Guest**, muchas gracias por comentar. Sebastian está confundido... Tanto como yo, no sé que final pondré todavía... Supongo que dependerá de como me sienta el día que escriba el último capítulo... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5: CONFIAR Y SOSPECHAR**_

La relación de Sebastian y Blaine iba muy bien, lo que hizo que Hunter y Sam pusieran mayor esfuerzo en descubrir el pasado de Smythe.

– ¡Creo que tengo algo! – Evans llegó mostrándole una foto al otro. El rubio acababa de entrar en el despacho del castaño y se sentó frente al otro.

– ¿Quién es?

– Alguien que ha sufrido y ha sido víctima de una trampa hecha por Sebastian Smythe y alguien muy cercano a él, Kurt Hummel, que casualmente ha sido contratado como jardinero en la residencia Anderson.

– ¡Es una trampa! ¡Tenemos que decírselo a Blaine! – Clarington lo miró enojado.

– Todavía no, quiero tener pruebas. No quiero que Blaine sufra sin motivo. Si no son ellos, no pasará nada y Blaine ni se enterará. Pero si son ellos...

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Déjamelo a mí. Blaine es mi mejor amigo y no dejaré que lo lastimen.

* * *

Blaine estaba en el jardín apreciando el olor de las flores que tan bien habían cuidado los jardineros.

– ¿Son de su agrado? – Escuchó que una voz preguntaba. Se volvió y vio al par de ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. Azul, gris y verde se mezclaban en esas retinas. Sin embargo, por más bonitos que fueran, prefería el fascinante verde de los de Sebastian. Aunque sólo fuera porque lo miraban con amor, al menos, eso creía él.

– Son hermosas. Has hecho un gran trabajo.

– Elliot y yo lo hicimos. – Kurt comentó humildemente.

– Como sea, me alegra haberte contratado. Están más bonitas que nunca.

– ¿Le gusta la jardinería? No es algo que las personas de su clase suelan apreciar.

– Primero, te voy a pedir que me tutees. Creo que soy más joven que tú. – El moreno pidió.

– Vale... ¿Te gusta la jardinería?

– Mis padres me enseñaron a realizar tareas domésticas. Tengo personas contratadas porque no tengo tiempo y tengo el dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Sin embargo, sé cocinar, planchar, limpiar y cuidar plantas... ¡Incluso coser!

– Jamás me lo imaginaría. – El castaño sonrió. Tenía a Anderson donde quería.

– Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. No me conoces.

– Tal vez deberíamos conocernos. Pareces alguien fascinante.

– ¿Tienes novia o novio? Tal vez Sebastian, tu pareja, tú y yo podríamos salir a tomar algo. – El ojimiel se encogió de hombros, ignorando que había causado la desilusión del otro.

– No, no tengo novio y jamás tendría novia porque soy gay.

– ¡Elliot! Es una gran persona y... Atractivo, por qué negarlo. ¿No has pensado que tal vez pueda ser el indicado?

– No creo que sea el tipo de hombre que me gusta. – Hummel se esforzaba por no mostrar su frustración.

– ¿Y cómo te gustan los hombres?

– Morenos.

– Elliot lo es.

– Me gusta ser el alto en la relación.

– Eso... No, Elliot es alto.

– Ojos bonitos.

– Elliot cumple eso.

– Una gran sonrisa.

– Elliot...

– Dulces.

– No he probado nunca a Elliot pero seguro que sabe a azúcar o a fresas... Algo dulce seguro.

Los dos rieron por la broma del menor. ¿Era cosa de Kurt o Blaine estaba coqueteando un poquito con él?

* * *

Sam había visto a Blaine sonreír y charlar animadamente con Kurt y eso no era nada bueno. Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarse antes de romperle el corazón a su mejor amigo. El moreno volvió a la casa y lo abrazó como siempre, como si lo que acabase de pasar no fuera importante.

– ¿Querías verme? – Preguntó el rubio.

– Quiero hablar contigo totalmente a solas. Vamos a mi despacho.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron al despacho que el más bajo tenía en su casa. Cerraron la puerta e incluso la ventana. Nadie debía escuchar lo que pasaba.

– ¿Tienes algún enemigo en la empresa? – El ojimiel fue directo.

– No, al menos, creo que no.

– Yo creo que sí. Tienes que estar atento por si alguien quiere perjudicarte. Yo sé que no me traicionarías pero Hunter... No sé como podré cubrir lo que te han hecho.

– ¿De qué me hablas? – El más alto miró a su mejor amigo.

– Alguien ha realizado movimientos desde la cuenta de la empresa hasta la tuya particular. Casi medio millón de dólares.

– ¿Qué? Te juro que yo...

– Sé que no has sido tú, de verdad. No tienes que explicarme nada. – Anderson lo interrumpió. – Lo que me preocupa es cómo explicárselo a Hunter.

– Gracias. Gracias por confiar en mí.

– Somos amigos desde hace muchos años. Si hay alguien en este mundo del que jamás dudaré, ese eres tú.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron sellando así un pacto silencioso de estar atento para descubrir a quién le había hecho la trampa.

– Una cosa sí te diré. No le digas a nadie que sé todo esto. Tenemos que ser inteligentes para que no te intenten perjudicar más.

– Tengo una idea...

* * *

Hunter, Blaine y Sam se reunieron en las oficinas de la empresa. Era el momento de empezar con el plan para proteger a Sam. Al moreno no le gustaba nada, pero tenía que aguantar, no podía permitir poner en riesgo a su mejor amigo.

– Creo que no os he entendido. Hay alguien que ha querido inculpar a Sam en una traición... ¡Un delito! ¿Queréis que finjamos que nos lo hemos creído? – El castaño estaba alucinando.

– Sí, diremos que lo hemos despedido por estafar a la empresa y que lo hemos denunciado. Evidentemente, no existirá esa denuncia. Simplemente queremos evitar que le perjudiquen más. – El ojimiel informó.

– Eso significa que Sam no va a estar a tu lado. Eso... No es conveniente. – Clarington miró a Evans.

– Para eso estás tú. A partir de ahora tú serás su mano derecha y vigilarás todo. Nadie va a saber la verdad salvo nosotros tres. – El rubio aclaró.

– ¿Ni Sebastian? – Hunter preguntó mirando a Blaine. El otro también lo miró.

– Ni Sebastian. – Confirmó Anderson.

* * *

Sebastian entraba en su casa sonriente. Kurt lo miró interrogativamente desde el sillón. El más alto se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso a modo de saludo.

– Se han creído nuestra farsa. Sam ha sido despedido de la empresa y Blaine ya no tiene ningún tipo de relación con él. – Anunció el ojiverde.

– Eso es genial. Sin Sam a su alrededor, va a ser más fácil conseguir nuestros planes.

– ¿Cómo va tu acercamiento?

– No lo sé, me manda señales ambiguas. Primero le propongo quedar y te quiere introducir en el plan, luego intenta emparejarme con Elliot pero yo juraría que estaba coqueteando conmigo. – El ojiazul comentó.

– Intenta ser tú el que avance. Blaine es... Diferente. No es como los hombres con los que hemos estado.

– ¿Sientes algo por él?

Smythe evitó la mirada de su novio.

– Tengo dudas. No sé lo que siento.

* * *

Kurt estaba limpiando una zona del césped cuando Blaine se acercó a él con una botella de agua fría. El castaño estaba de rodillas arrancando la hierba que había salido y estropeaba el lugar.

– ¿Quieres beber un poco? – El moreno ofreció la botella.

– Claro, gracias. – El más alto se quitó los guantes y se levantó. Bebió un poco. – ¿Es toda para mí o la tengo que compartir?

– Toda tuya. – Confirmó el menor acompañando sus palabras con un gesto con su mano.

– Entonces, si no te importa... – La frase quedó inconclusa, el ojiazul se mojó con el agua, haciendo que el otro simplemente fuera un espectador de su sensual gesto.

– Cla-Claro que no.

– ¿Te pongo nervioso? – Hummel abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eso no parecía del todo malo.

– Un poco... No me acostumbro a que chicos gays se comporten así conmigo.

– Tal vez deberías acostumbrarte.

Kurt se acercó y le dio un pico. El contacto de sus labios fue leve pero sirvió para que a Blaine se le erizara la piel. Sintió atracción, sintió deseo pero también se sintió como un traidor. No debería sentir eso cuando estaba enamorado de Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6: Descubrir

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y a quienes me dejan comentarios. El fic tiene 8 capítulos, aunque tendrá una "sorpresita" para el final. Queda ya poco y pronto tendremos el desenlace. De momento, un capítulo con sentimientos encontrados...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6: DESCUBRIR**_

Blaine y Sebastian llevaban un par de meses de relación. El castaño era muy atento con el moreno y lo hacía sentir muy especial. Por ese motivo, la noche que cumplían dos meses juntos, el ojimiel preparó la mejor cita que pudo. Fueron al mejor restaurante de la ciudad y después estuvieron paseando juntos. La pareja parecía feliz y tranquila.

Como siempre, el ojiverde acompañó a su novio a casa. Su intención era despedirse con un beso, como era habitual pero el más bajo no le dejó.

– ¿Quieres pasar? – Preguntó Anderson muy tímidamente.

– ¿Estás seguro? No quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras. Quiero que estés cómodo y seguro. – Smythe lo miró a los ojos.

– Estoy seguro, ha llegado el momento.

La pareja entró de la mano a la casa y se dirigieron directamente al dormitorio. Blaine estaba nervioso, esa noche sería su primera vez. Para Sebastian también era especial, no era como todas esas veces que había tenido sexo con ricos para sacarles dinero.

Después de cerrar la puerta, los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. El castaño quería gritarle que estaba enamorado de él y que había querido estafarlo pero que ya no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, temía que su sinceridad lo alejara de él. El moreno lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello mientras el más alto lo sujetó dulcemente. Como si fuera a cámara lenta, se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto. El beso era muy dulce. El ojiverde notaba los nervios y la inexperiencia de su "novio" por lo que decidió ser él quien llevara la iniciativa. Con mucha delicadeza, metió las manos por debajo del chaleco y la camiseta del otro y comenzó a acariciar la parte baja de la espalda del ojimiel.

Separaron sus labios por la falta de aire, juntando sus frentes. La mirada de amor del menor rompió el corazón del otro. Se iba a aprovechar de la situación, le iba a mentir, le iba a traicionar. Por un lado no quería hacerlo pero por otro no creía que pudiera retroceder. Debía seguir hasta el final.

Blaine besó de nuevo a Sebastian mientras pasó sus manos por el cuello del más alto hasta llegar al primer botón de su camisa. Los fue desabrochando uno a uno lentamente, casi torturando al castaño. Finalmente consiguió deshacerse de la camisa y el castaño le quitó el chaleco y la camiseta de un sólo movimiento, quedando ambos con sus pechos descubiertos. Las manos tímidas del moreno comenzaron a tocar el pecho descubierto del otro. No era la primera vez que lo veía sin camiseta pero la situación era completamente diferente.

El más alto le cogió de la mano y lo dirigió hacia la cama. Lo recostó dulcemente y le quitó los zapatos dejando sus pies al descubierto porque no llevaba calcetines. Él también se descalzó y se tumbó sobre el menor besando cada parte de cuerpo que se encontraba por el camino, provocando un suspiro del ojimiel.

Volvieron a besarse, sin prisa y sin ansiedad. Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento acabara. El ojiverde soltó el cinturón de su amante y lo quitó con prisa, para después soltar el botón y bajar la cremallera del pantalón. Introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón hasta llegar al miembro ya excitado del menor, que gimió de placer, aunque apenas fue audible porque se perdió en la boca de su novio.

Sebastian terminó de desvestirlos a los dos para que quedaran completamente desnudos. Era el momento para que Blaine explorara el cuerpo de su novio, el primer hombre al que veía desnudo con una connotación sexual. El castaño se dejó acariciar y observar por el otro durante unos minutos hasta que pegó delicadamente su cuerpo sobre el del otro y le besó el cuello.

– ¿Has comprado lo necesario? Yo no pensaba que fuéramos a... – El ojimiel susurró en el oído.

– Primer cajón. – El moreno señaló la mesilla que estaba a su derecha. El más alto sacó el lubricante y los preservativos de allí.

Sebastian aplicó lubricante en sus dedos y metió uno dentro del moreno, cuyo rostro reflejó la incomodidad que le había producido la intrusión.

– Tranquilo mi amor. Al principio duele pero lo vas a disfrutar. – Lo tranquilizó el castaño. Besó a Blaine con todo el cariño que pudo para distraerlo e introducir un segundo dedo.

La excitación aumentaba entre ellos pero el ojiverde quería que todo fuera perfecto para la primera vez de Anderson. Bajó por su pecho y jugó un rato con los pezones del menor. Después siguió hasta llegar a su miembro excitado y lo introdujo en su boca mientras un tercer dedo acompañaba a los otros.

El moreno no podía más de placer, todos sus sentidos se centraban en los movimientos de su amante, en cómo lo cuidaba y lo satisfacía como nadie lo había hecho antes hasta que llegó al orgasmo dentro de la boca de su novio.

Sebastian tragó todo el semen y besó a su amante mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de él.

– ¿Estás listo? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Sí.

– Te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

El ojiverde puso suficiente lubricante en su miembro y entró con suavidad. Blaine se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas. Sentía dolor, pero era algo que esperaba. El más alto besó dulcemente las lágrimas que derramó el moreno.

Después de unos minutos sin moverse, Smythe comenzó con sus embestidas. Al principio fueron suaves para que se acostumbrara su amante pero conforme notaba más cómodo al ojimiel, más aumentaba el ritmo. Pronto los dos gemían de placer mientras sus cuerpos se daban placer mutuamente. Cuando el mayor estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, comenzó a masturbar al otro, haciendo que el más bajo estallara de placer. Esa imagen fue todo lo que el otro necesitó para llegar al orgasmo. El ojiverde salió de su amante y limpió a ambos con unas toallitas.

– ¿Estás bien? – Quiso saber Sebastian mientras se tumbaba al lado del otro.

– Perfecto. Mejor que nunca. – El menor sonrió ampliamente mientras se abrazaba a su pareja.

– ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? – Por primera vez, el castaño se sentía inseguro. Necesitaba pasar la noche allí para no sentirse tan mal. Él no quería utilizar al joven.

– Me encantaría.

Se abrazaron y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa y la tranquilidad del que sabe que está en buenas manos.

* * *

– ¡Santana! – Blaine aceleró el paso para terminar de bajar las escaleras y abrazarse a su amiga, que acababa de llegar a la casa del joven.

– Pequeño Hobbit... ¿Has encogido? – Preguntó la latina cuando lo abrazó.

– Siempre tan simpática y amable. – Bromeó el moreno antes de volverse hacia una chica rubia para abrazarla también. – Britt...

– ¡Unicornio! ¿Tanta gomina no afecta a tu cerebro? – El ojimiel la miró extrañado.

– No... Sam... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– Tenemos que hablar los cuatro. Vamos a tu despacho.

Los cuatro entraron en el despacho y el más alto cerró la puerta tras él. Las dos chicas se sentaron en las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio, Anderson ocupó su lugar y Evans se apoyó en la pared.

– Queríamos hablarte de mi primo, Chandler Kiehl. De él y de su relación con Sebastian Smythe y Kurt Hummel.


	7. Chapter 7: Ahora que sé la verdad

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. He tomado una decisión con respecto al final... Queda un capítulo (a parte del de hoy) pero va a estar en tres partes... Uno para cada posible convinación. No sé si me dará tiempo a escribir los tres finales para la semana que viene (espero que sí) pero lo intentaré. Sigo sin decidirme en el final y los votos que me habéis hecho llegar (con vuestros comentarios públicos y privados en los tres sitios que publico y una votación en Gleeklatino) han quedado en... ¡Triple empate! ¿Qué probabilidades había? Así que pensé en crear un final para cada posibilidad... Recuerdo:

– Kurtbastian + Blam

– Klaine + Huntbastian

– Seblaine + Kelliot

Sé que algunos de vosotros sólo leerá un final o dos, espero que comentéis el que leais... Pero antes de todo, respondo a un comentario anónimo y luego os dejo este penúltimo capítulo (para que lo leais TODOS)...

**Guest**, muchas gracias. El pasado de Seb (la historia con sus padres) no es turbia, pronto la sabrás (último capítulo) pero no es nada rara... En la investigación de Sam y Hunter no sale porque no es nada de lo que le puedan acusar... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

_**CAPÍTULO 7: AHORA QUE SÉ LA VERDAD**_

Santana, Brittany y Sam le contaron a Blaine todo lo que sabían, todo lo que había pasado con Chandler Kiehl, primo de Pierce. Cada palabra le dolía más, cada dato le rompía más el corazón, pero no lloró. Se sintió tan frío y tan vacío que pensó que las emociones habían desaparecido de su vida. No sentía nada y eso le asustaba.

– Blaine... ¿Estás bien? – Evans preguntó preocupado.

– Sí. Ya tengo los datos, dejarme que solucione las cosas. Mañana por la tarde os quiero a los tres aquí a las seis. ¿Podéis? – El moreno miró a sus amigos.

– Lo que necesites pero... ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? – La latina lo miraba desconfiada.

– Sí, de verdad. Simplemente... Esto es algo que tengo que solucionar yo.

El ojimiel miró al jardín donde Elliot y Kurt estaban podando la hiedra para que quedara bonita en las paredes del patio trasero. Su corazón había sentido algo con los coqueteos de Hummel y, en ese momento, entendió que no le debía fidelidad a Sebastian. No le debía nada a ninguno de los dos.

– Elliot, ¿puedes terminar ese trabajo tú solo? Necesito que Kurt me ayude con otra cosa y tardará un rato, incluso puede que retrase su hora de salida. – Blaine había llegado a la altura de sus dos trabajadores. Seguía sin sentir dolor y eso era algo que agradecía. Quería hacer algo antes de que todo acabara.

– Yo me encargo, no hay problema. – Gilbert confirmó.

– Sígueme. – El ojimiel miró al castaño y se dio la vuelta para volver hacia la casa, seguido por el otro.

El menor entró en el edificio y, sin decir nada, se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Tenía claro lo que quería hacer y no lo iba a hacer en su dormitorio. En cuanto el ojiazul entró, cerró la puerta y el más bajo lo empujó contra la pared mientras besaba sus labios desesperado. Hummel se sorprendió pero decidió seguir con el beso. No sabía si lo que pasaba era bueno o malo, pero Anderson no se comportaba como los hombres que había conocido hasta ese momento.

Blaine abandonó la boca de Kurt para pasar a morder y besar el cuello del castaño, que se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros. El moreno se separó de él para quitarle la camiseta y arrastrarlo hacia la cama. Sabía hacia donde le dirigían sus instintos y no pensaba detenerlos. Simplemente quería saciar su deseo.

El ojiazul alucinó por la fuerza y la pasión que demostraba el menor. Le extrañaba que se comportara así, siempre se había mostrado dulce y tranquilo y sabía que la noche anterior había tenido su primera vez, Sebastian se lo había contado. Un mordisco en uno de sus pezones provocó que cualquier cordura que le quedaba se perdiera.

El mayor le quitó la ropa al otro a toda velocidad y con la experiencia que sus años de amante de hombres ricos le habían dado. Sin embargo, el más bajo todavía parecía torpe e inexperto. Los dos acabaron desnudos en poco tiempo, aunque fue muy diferente a lo ocurrido con Sebastian. No había romanticismo ni delicadeza. Al contrario, Anderson empezó a frotarse contra el otro de manera más bien brusca.

– ¡Blaine! Baja un poco la intensidad. Prefiero que disfrutemos el momento. – Pidió Kurt.

– ¿En serio? ¿No te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?

El moreno decidió entrar en el juego. Si el ojiazul quería "atraparlo" dándole una experiencia más "cariñosa" que un simple momento de sexo, él también podía "pedir" para ver si lo satisfacía.

– No es eso. – El mayor le dio un dulce beso. – Me encanta. Es sólo que quiero que sea algo más... Delicado.

– ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez tengas algo de razón... ¿Y si eres tú el que lleva el ritmo?

Se dieron la vuelta y Anderson se tumbó boca arriba, esperando a que el otro comenzara a darle placer. Como esperaba, Hummel besaba su cuerpo de manera que lo excitaba y le encantaba.

Kurt se dedicó a complacer al otro, suave y delicadamente. Sabía todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior con Sebastian, por lo que se dedicó a hacerle sentir de otra manera. Atrapó el miembro de Blaine con sus labios y comenzó a masturbarlo con su boca y lengua mientras él mismo se preparaba para recibir la excitación del otro más tarde.

El primer orgasmo del moreno llegó en la boca del ojiazul. Se sintió bien, se notaba la experiencia que años de amantes le habían dado. Y él se aprovechaba de eso. Después volvieron a besarse y a acariciarse. Cuando el mayor notó que el ojimiel estaba excitado de nuevo, se colocó sobre él con la espalda levantada y su entrada perfectamente alineada al miembro de su amante y bajó lentamente hasta que el miembro del menor estaba completamente dentro de él. Las sensaciones invadieron a los dos chicos mientras esperaban que el más alto se acostumbrara.

Kurt comenzó a moverse de arriba a bajo golpeando con fuerza las caderas de Blaine cuando bajaba, haciendo que ambos sintieran gran placer. El moreno se dejó dar placer hasta que llegó al orgasmo dentro del castaño a la vez que éste hacía lo mismo, manchando de semen a ambos.

– Wow, eso fue... Wow. – Exclamó el ojiazul pero no recibió respuesta. En cuanto se tumbó en la cama, el otro se vistió y salió de allí.

Sebastian llegó a la casa de su novio. Eran las seis de la tarde y sabía que el día anterior Blaine se había acostado con Kurt. Suponía que su cita tendría algo que ver con eso. Estaba totalmente perdido en ese momento, no sabía como saldrían de eso. Suponía que las cosas no quedarían como estaban.

La puerta se abrió y Hunter miraba maliciosamente al otro. No le gustaba esa mirada, algo le decía que las cosas estaban incluso peor que lo que creía. Mientras entraba, vio como Sam dirigía a Kurt hacia el despacho de Anderson. Definitivamente no eran buenas noticias.

Los dos castaños entraron al despacho tras Evans y Hummel y lo que vio Smythe lo dejó impresionado. Allí no sólo estaba Blaine con los otros tres y él. También había dos chicas más a las que no conocía pero Kurt miraba asustado y Elliot, el jefe de los jardineros. Anderson estaba muy serio, tenía ojeras, se veía que no había dormido y tenía los ojos hinchados, lo que indicaba que había estado llorando. La chica rubia estaba a su lado acariciando la espalda del menor, que se dejaba mimar por ella. Sam le agarró la mano para darle fuerza. El moreno suspiró y cogió varios sobres que estaban encima de la mesa. Entregó el primero a Hummel.

– Esto es el salario correspondiente a estos días y que estaba pendiente de pagar y la indemnización por despido. Por otro lado, – le entregó otro sobre – éste es para pagar los servicios... "extra" – hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos en esa palabra – No quiero que vuelvas a mi casa nunca. ¿Queda claro?

– Blaine, es posible que te estés equivocando. – Sebastian decidió interrumpir. Las cosas iban peor de lo que esperaba.

– Tú te callas. Nadie me dice cómo dirigir las cosas en mi casa. Ni tú ni nadie. – Anderson lo miró muy serio, haciendo que el otro diera un paso atrás. – ¿Te quedó claro? – Repitió volviendo a mirar a Kurt.

– Si...

– Entonces lárgate ya. Hunter, encárgate de asegurarte que sale de aquí. – El ojimiel gritó.

Los dos castaños salieron del despacho. Sebastian tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, temía que él era el siguiente en sufrir la ira de ese "desconocido" Blaine. El moreno le entregó el último sobre que quedaba en la mesa.

– Estos son tus... honorarios por los servicios prestados.

El castaño no entendía absolutamente nada. Miraba el sobre con temor.

– ¿A qué viene ésto?

– ¿No me recuerdas? – Santana interrumpió a lo que el castaño negó. – Mi novia, Britt, – señaló a la rubia – es prima de Chandler Kiehl. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero o no tienes neuronas suficientes para atar cabos?

El ojiverde perdió el poco color de su piel, de todos los escenarios posibles, ese era el que menos le gustaba. Hunter entró para interrumpir la escena, pero no dijo nada. Smythe se volvió hacia Blaine.

– No quiero ese sobre. Aunque te cueste creerlo, me he enamorado de ti. Siento todo lo que ha pasado pero entiendo que no te sientas cómodo con mi presencia. Tienes mi número de teléfono, si en algún momento quieres hablar o... Lo que sea, llámame. Estaré a tu lado sin problemas. No es necesario que nadie me acompañe, sé donde está la salida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, Clarington lo acompañó hasta la puerta. No le importó que el socio de Anderson lo viera llorar.

Blaine rompió a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amigo en cuanto su primer amor abandonó el despacho. Sam lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda y dedicándole palabras de consuelo. Brittany se enterneció por la escena y lo abrazó también, Santana miró a Elliot para indicarle que ya podía salir, que no se requería su presencia ya. En cuanto el jardinero salió, ella también se unió al abrazo. Anderson no estaría solo, ellos eran sus amigos y jamás lo abandonarían. Todo parecía que había acabado...


	8. Final Kurtbastian

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por vuestro apoyo. Siento el retraso, se me rompió el ordenador. Por suerte, de ésta historia no he perdido nada y he podido actualizar pronto. De momento os traigo el primer final, el **Kurtbastian.**

* * *

_**FINAL KURTBASTIAN**_

Blaine se tumbó en su cama dispuesto a descansar. El día había sido agotador. Había sido difícil para él enfrentarse a Kurt y Sebastian. Sin embargo, sabía que era lo mejor, que no podía permitir que le hicieran daño. Pensar que su primer amor, la persona a la que se había entregado por primera vez, era un impostor le había hecho más daño del que jamás hubiera creído. Se sentía humillado y herido. ¿Acaso nadie podía amarlo? ¿Por qué era eso? ¿La gomina? ¿Las pajaritas? ¿Su personalidad? ¿Su físico? Todos los complejos comenzaban a salir a la superficie y se reprendió. Smythe le había ayudado con sus atenciones y había conseguido que se sintiera seguro. Pero todo había sido fingido. ¿En qué posición le deja eso?

– ¿Se puede? – Sam golpeó la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

– Pasa. – Respondió el moreno limpiándose un par de lágrimas.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – El rubio quiso saber nada más entrar.

– No. Soy estúpido, me he entregado a alguien que no sintió nada por mí.

– No eres estúpido. Simplemente tienes un gran corazón y te cuesta creer que haya personas que quieren aprovecharse de ti. Pero para eso estamos Hunter, Santana, Brittany, yo y todos los que te queremos de verdad, para ayudarte.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron, en una promesa silenciosa de estar siempre el uno para el otro. Porque desde que se conocieron eso es lo que habían hecho, ayudarse y apoyarse incondicionalmente.

* * *

Sebastian y Kurt llegaban a la casa que habían alquilado. No habían hablado durante el camino, pero el ambiente era tenso. Se sentaron en el sillón y se abrazaron con fuerza. Para ambos había sido difícil, la humillación que habían sentido y el saber que habían dañado a alguien como Blaine no era agradable. Hasta ese día, las personas con las que se habían encontrado eran egocéntricos ambiciosos que hacían cualquier cosa por dinero. Pero Anderson no era así y eso era lo más doloroso.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Preguntó el ojiverde.

– Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. – Hummel pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su novio y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. – Cariño, sé que es duro pero tienes que olvidar a Blaine, yo también lo haré.

– No quiero volver a dedicarnos a ésto. No quiero tener que volver a estafar a nadie. ¿Y si usamos el dinero que nos ha dado Blaine para crear una empresa? Durante estos años hemos aprendido mucho sobre la vida de los ricos, podríamos asesorarlos en moda, organización de eventos. No sé, algo que no implique jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. – Smythe estaba triste.

– Me parece una buena opción. Es algo que podemos hacer y no corremos el riesgo de que nos vuelva a pasar lo mismo que ahora.

– Debimos haberlo hecho hace tiempo.

– Sebastian, quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Sigues amándome? ¿Quieres que nuestra relación siga?

* * *

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Blaine descubriera los planes de Sebastian y Kurt. Durante ese tiempo se había centrado en su trabajo, en acomodar su vida a su nueva situación, a aumentar su amistad con Hunter, en el que comenzaba a confiar plenamente. Pero sobre todo, se había dedicado a perfeccionar su amistad con Sam. El rubio había sido su gran apoyo, su paño de lágrimas, esa persona que había estado a su lado, consolándolo y queriéndolo como su mejor amigo.

Estaban en la piscina, ambos tumbados al sol. Los dos charlaban animadamente cuando Hunter se acercó a ellos.

– Tenemos que viajar a Los Angeles. – El recién llegado anunció.

– ¿Y eso? – Evans preguntó.

– Uno de nuestros clientes organiza una importante cena para recaudar fondos para una ONG. Creo que vería muy bien que nos involucremos tanto en la donación de fondos como en la organización del evento. Reforzaría nuestros lazos con ellos y un cliente satisfecho es bueno para todos. – El castaño informó.

– ¿Cuándo salimos? – Quiso saber el moreno.

– Mañana. Sólo tengo una duda. ¿Dos o tres billetes? – Clarington cuestionó, consciente de que el rubio debía ser incluido en el acto por la cercanía de los dos amigos.

* * *

Blaine llegaba a un despacho de Los Angeles acompañado de Schuester, su cliente. Él había insistido en que no era necesaria su ayuda y para mostrárselo lo llevaba a ver al organizador del evento. Cuando vio al responsable, se sintió realmente sorprendido.

– ¿Sebastian?

– ¡Blaine! ¿Qué te trae por Los Angeles?

– ¿Os conocéis? – Will preguntó extrañado.

– Algo así. – Comentó el moreno.

– Genial, en ese caso te puedo dejar con él mientras te cuenta los detalles de la fiesta y te muestra que no tienes que ayudar en nada porque todo está controlado. Yo tengo cosas que hacer no relacionadas con la gala. Nos vemos directamente allí. – Schue salió a toda prisa dejando a los otros dos solos.

– ¿Un café? – Preguntó tímido el castaño consciente de que el otro tenía motivos para rechazarlo.

* * *

Sebastian llegó a su apartamento. No tenía tantos lujos como los que había tenido en Nueva York y muy lejos de las comodidades de la casa de Ohio. Sin embargo, sentía que esa era su verdadero hogar. Por fin estaba en un sitio que había conseguido por su esfuerzo y no por estafar. Mentiría si negase que les había costado pero habían encontrado la manera. Su relación con Kurt estaba mejor que nunca. Ambos habían arreglado todos sus problemas hablando, con paciencia y con tiempo. Había sentido algo muy fuerte por Blaine, pero Hummel era el amor de su vida y eso no había cambiado. Era cierto que había tenido dudas pero todo estaba bien en ese momento.

El ojiazul estaba preparando la cena cuando el otro entró a la cocina. Ambos se sonrieron con amor, como lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron. Smythe agarró a su pareja por la espalda y le besó la mejilla.

– ¿Qué era lo que nos faltaba para ser completamente felices? – Dijo Sebastian sin siquiera saludar a su pareja.

– ¿Dinero? – Bromeó Kurt mientras se volvía para mirarlo de frente, pasando sus manos por sus hombros hasta pegarlas a la nuca del otro, que le sujetó la cintura.

– No seas tonto. Hablo en serio.

– Que Blaine nos perdone.

– Hoy lo ha hecho, estará en la gala benéfica y ha venido a ver los preparativos. Hemos hablado y está todo bien. – El ojiverde comentó ilusionado.

– ¿Qué? – Hummel casi saltó, siempre le dolió lo ocurrido en Ohio.

– Sí, lo hemos hablado, le he explicado que realmente sentí algo fuerte por él pero que te amo a ti, que al principio era un juego pero que todo se complicó. También le he contado lo que estamos haciendo aquí, sin estafas, sin seducir a nadie, simplemente trabajando. Que yo soy un organizador de eventos y que tú eres un asesor de imagen. Le propuse devolverle el dinero pero no lo quiere, aunque sugirió que si nos sentimos como si no fuese nuestro dinero, que lo donemos en la gala. Creo que está nuevamente enamorado y si es así, esta vez le irá muy bien.

– ¿Por qué crees que le irá bien? – El ojiazul lo miró con la ceja alzada.

– Creo que le gusta Sam.

– Pensándolo bien... ¡Sería perfecto! No habrá nadie en el mundo en el que pueda confiar más que en él y se van a amar y cuidar. Me alegro por los dos, se merecen ser felices.

– ¿Algo de la cena que se pueda quemar? – Quiso saber Sebastian.

– No.

– En ese caso... – El ojiverde apretó el cuerpo de su novio contra el suyo mientras lo besaba con pasión. A pesar de todo, seguían siendo una pareja sólida. Se amaban y estaban destinados a ser uno solo para toda la eternidad. Porque ellos se amaban en los momentos buenos y en los malos.

Sus vidas habían cambiado por la experiencia que vivieron junto a Blaine pero sus sentimientos eran los mismos. Un amor como el suyo no puede destruirse fácilmente. Porque ellos serán felices al lado del otro... Por siempre.


	9. Final Klaine

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Ahora os traigo el final Klaine... Espero que os guste ;)

_**FINAL KLAINE**_

Sebastian y Kurt llegaban a la casa que habían alquilado. No habían hablado durante el camino, pero el ambiente era tenso. Se sentaron en el sillón y se abrazaron con fuerza. Para ambos había sido difícil, la humillación que habían sentido y el saber que habían dañado a alguien como Blaine no era agradable. Hasta ese día, las personas con las que se habían encontrado eran egocéntricos ambiciosos que hacían cualquier cosa por dinero. Pero Anderson no era así y eso era lo más doloroso.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Preguntó el ojiverde.

– Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. – Hummel pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su novio y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. – Sé que es duro pero tienes que olvidar a Blaine, yo también lo haré.

– No quiero volver a dedicarnos a ésto. No quiero tener que volver a estafar a nadie. ¿Y si usamos el dinero que nos ha dado Blaine para crear una empresa? Durante estos años hemos aprendido mucho sobre la vida de los ricos, podríamos asesorarlos en moda, organización de eventos. No sé, algo que no implique jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. – Smythe estaba triste.

– Me parece una buena opción. Es algo que podemos hacer y no corremos el riesgo de que nos vuelva a pasar lo mismo que ahora.

– Debimos haberlo hecho hace tiempo.

* * *

Blaine se fue a su habitación en cuanto sus amigos se fueron. Necesitaba sentirse mejor. Se puso su ropa de deporte y salió a correr por el vecindario. Mientras paseaba a paso ligero por las calles de Lima, pensó en sus sentimientos. Se había entregado a Sebastian, la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Lo único que había obtenido era que jugaran con él, que le hicieran daño. Todo había sido fingido, todo había sido ficción. Y luego estaba Kurt. Tal vez ambos se habían aprovechado del otro ya que se acostaron juntos cuando el moreno sabía que lo iba a alejar de su lado.

El dolor, la rabia, la tristeza, la desesperación y la decepción eran sentimientos que se apoderaron de su corazón, arrebatándoselo, estrujándolo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. ¿Sería capaz de volver a amar?

* * *

Blaine estaba sentado en su despacho. Habían pasado diez meses desde que descubriera el engaño de Sebastian y Kurt. Hunter pasó y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a él.

– Va siendo hora de que te decidas. – El castaño comentó.

– Tienes razón, no puedo vivir aquí atrapado en recuerdos dolorosos. Los Angeles es una gran oportunidad de negocio y me gustaría poder ampliar la empresa. ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?

Clarington sonrió satisfecho, una nueva ciudad y un nuevo negocio eran lo que Anderson necesitaba para comenzar su vida de nuevo.

* * *

Blaine entró en una tienda de ropa en Los Angeles y una mujer se acercó a él para atenderle. Ella era rubia, llevaba un elegante vestido negro hasta las rodillas con una chaqueta rosa y unos zapatos de una marca muy conocida. Llevaba un maquillaje suave y sonreía al joven muy amablemente.

– Venía para buscar un traje para una importante reunión que tengo mañana. Necesito una imagen no demasiado formal pero elegante.

– De la ropa masculina se encarga el jefe personalmente. Iré a avisarle, si es tan amable de esperar aquí. Puede sentarse ahí. – La dependienta señaló unos sillones que había junto al mostrador.

Después de unos minutos, el moreno vio que llegaba la persona a la que menos esperaba.

– ¿Kurt?

– ¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí? – El castaño se acercó y lo saludó con un apretón de manos.

– Venía a comprar un traje... Me dijeron que vendría el jefe a atenderme.

– Yo soy el jefe. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

El ojimiel le explicó y rápidamente Hummel lo dirigió por la tienda, mostrándole diversas camisas, pantalones y chaquetas, comentando si realzarían sus ojos o combinarían bien con su piel. Durante un momento parecía que el pasado no existía y sólo eran dos personas que se acababan de conocer.

– Ésto es todo, ahora tienes que ir a probarte. Te acompaño a los probadores a ver que tal te quedan.

Los dos se dirigieron a los probadores y el más bajo entró en uno de ellos. Cuando salió llevaba un pantalón negro que le quedaba casi como si lo hubieran hecho a medida (salvo por el bajo), una camisa fucsia y una chaqueta beige. El ojiazul se acercó y le ajustó las prendas para que se viera al espejo.

– Elegante, sexy pero no demasiado formal. ¿Es ésto lo que buscas?

– Exactamente ésto. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta para que me respondas mientras me pruebo otra cosa?

– Claro.

– ¿Qué haces tú como propietario de una tienda de ropa? – Anderson se encerró en el probador otra vez.

– Cuando nos descubriste Sebastian y yo hablamos... Hablamos mucho, la verdad. Nos dolía lo que te habíamos hecho, eres una gran persona y no te merecías que nosotros llegáramos y te destruyéramos así. Nos habías conquistado a los dos. No sabes el efecto que tuviste en nosotros. Rompimos nuestra relación pero seguimos siendo amigos, los mejores amigos. Los dos montamos un negocio. Yo esta tienda y él una empresa de organización de eventos con el dinero que nos diste. Dinero que queremos devolverte, por cierto.

– No tenéis que hacerlo. – Blaine salió del probador con un traje granate y una camisa negra.

– Pero queremos hacerlo. Nuestra nueva vida es honrada y no queremos que tenga nada que ver con nuestro antiguo negocio. Eso implica que el dinero con el que empezamos no es apropiado. Piensa que es como si nos lo hubieras prestado. Me gustaba más el otro conjunto. – Los dos siguieron con su conversación por temas menos importantes mientras seguía probándose la ropa.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt se dirigieron a una cafetería, finalmente el moreno se había decidido por el primer conjunto que se había probado. Pidieron sus cafés y cuando se los sirvieron se sentaron en una de las mesas cercana a la ventana.

– Hemos hablado mucho pero no me has contado el efecto que tuve en vosotros. – El ojimiel lo miró serio.

– Eres el primer chico rico que conocemos que no es arrogante y avaricioso. Eres amable y generoso y fuiste tan bueno con nosotros. No es de extrañar que los dos nos enamoráramos de ti... – El castaño se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las palabras que había dicho.

– Me cuesta creer que os enamorarais de mí. – El más bajo evitó mirar al otro.

– Él y yo ya no somos pareja porque nos dimos cuenta de que realmente nos habíamos acomodado. Nuestra vida nos impedía estar con otras personas, pero fue conocerte a ti y nos dimos cuenta de que había una vida diferente en la que podemos encontrar a alguien que nos ame. Él te amó mucho y yo... La verdad es que llevo diez meses soñando con tu mirada y tu sonrisa.

El menor se sonrojó y miró al otro con una sonrisa tímida.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt caminaban de la mano por la playa, con su calzado en mano y los pantalones un poco remangados para que no se mojaran con la intrusión de las olas en la arena. Los dos sonreían tranquilos. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían reencontrado. Dos semanas en las que habían tenido que lidiar con el enfado de Hunter con el castaño, las llamadas constantes de Sam para asegurarse que todo iba bien y Sebastian mirando con celos como los dos se acercaban. El ojimiel había explicado que aun estaba dolido con Smythe porque era el que más había jugado con sus sentimientos. Por eso le era más sencillo acercarse a Hummel.

– Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. – El más alto susurró mientras miraba con amor al otro.

– A mí también... Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante. – De pronto Anderson se puso serio.

– Me asustas... ¿Qué me quieres contar?

– Estas dos semanas han sido muy buenas. Me lo paso muy bien y empieza a haber una conexión entre nosotros. He hablado con Hunter y Sam. Los tres hemos hablado de la posibilidad de que tú y yo...

– ¿Qué? – El ojiazul estaba impaciente.

– De que tú y yo seamos pareja.

– Blaine yo...

– No digas nada. – El moreno lo interrumpió. – Sé que entre nosotros hay algo, lo noto al igual que tú. No sé si acabaremos casados o no... Pero quiero intentarlo, no quiero arrepentirme por ser un cobarde. Es un riesgo, lo sé y puede que me cueste un tiempo en confiar plenamente en ti. Sólo te pido paciencia y que aceptes que las cosas entre nosotros vayan lentas, paso a paso, sin prisas.

Kurt se puso a llorar y lo abrazó, no podía creer que la vida le diera otra oportunidad para ser feliz. Saber que Anderson le daba una segunda oportunidad era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a dañarlo y amarlo por siempre. Rompió el abrazo para darle un beso en los labios, el primer beso de verdad, de corazón. El primero que no llevaba engaño encubierto, el primero que era amor y sinceridad por parte de ambos.

* * *

Un año pasó, un año en el que la pareja estaba más unida que nunca. Kurt y Blaine se miraban como si el otro lo fuera todo. El castaño había conseguido ganarse la confianza de Hunter y Sam, algo que no había tenido fácil. El rubio se había enamorado de una chica dulce con la que llevaba un par de meses y Clarington...

– ¿Cuándo crees que se declararán? – Hummel le susurró a su novio durante una cena que compartieron los amigos en el jardín de la casa del ojimiel. El moreno se volvió para ver a su socio charlar animadamente con Sebastian.

– No creo que tarden mucho. Estoy planteándome amenazar a Hunter si no se declara. – El menor también hablo en voz baja pero Evans fue capaz de escucharlo.

– Si no quiere, yo te ayudo.

Los tres rieron haciendo que los demás los miraran extrañados. Negaron con la cabeza para que no les preguntaran el motivo de su risa. Todo se había solucionado y cada uno había encontrado un motivo por el que seguir soñando, por el que ser feliz.


	10. Final Seblaine

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic. Con éste llegamos al último final... Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por los comentarios que me habéis dejado. Os dejo un pequeño reto (creo que es muy fácil). ¿Alguien me puede decir por qué se llama BAYSS la empresa de Seb? Espero que nos leamos pronto. Besos

* * *

_**FINAL SEBLAINE**_

Sebastian y Kurt llegaban a la casa que habían alquilado. No habían hablado durante el camino, pero el ambiente era tenso. Se sentaron en el sillón y se abrazaron con fuerza. Para ambos había sido difícil, la humillación que habían sentido y el saber que habían dañado a alguien como Blaine no era agradable. Hasta ese día, las personas con las que se habían encontrado eran egocéntricos ambiciosos que hacían cualquier cosa por dinero. Pero Anderson no era así y eso era lo más doloroso.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Preguntó el ojiverde.

– Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. – Hummel pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su novio y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. – Cariño, sé que es duro pero tienes que olvidar a Blaine, yo también lo haré.

– No quiero volver a dedicarnos a ésto. No quiero tener que volver a estafar a nadie. ¿Y si usamos el dinero que nos ha dado Blaine para crear una empresa? Durante estos años hemos aprendido mucho sobre la vida de los ricos, podríamos asesorarlos en moda, organización de eventos. No sé, algo que no implique jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. – Smythe estaba triste.

– Me parece una buena opción. Es algo que podemos hacer y no corremos el riesgo de que nos vuelva a pasar lo mismo que ahora.

– Debimos haberlo hecho hace tiempo.

– Sebastian, quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Sigues amándome? ¿Quieres que nuestra relación siga?

* * *

Blaine se fue a su habitación en cuanto sus amigos se fueron. Necesitaba sentirse mejor. Se puso su ropa de deporte y salió a correr por el vecindario. Mientras paseaba a paso ligero por las calles de Lima, pensó en sus sentimientos. Se había entregado a Sebastian, la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Lo único que había obtenido era que jugaran con él, que le hicieran daño. Todo había sido fingido, todo había sido ficción. Y luego estaba Kurt. Tal vez ambos se habían aprovechado del otro ya que se acostaron juntos cuando el moreno sabía que lo iba a alejar de su lado.

El dolor, la rabia, la tristeza, la desesperación y la decepción eran sentimientos que se apoderaron de su corazón, arrebatándoselo, estrujándolo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. ¿Sería capaz de volver a amar?

* * *

Blaine estaba sentado en su despacho. Habían pasado diez meses desde que descubriera el engaño de Sebastian y Kurt. Hunter pasó y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a él.

– Va siendo hora de que te decidas. – El castaño comentó.

– Tienes razón, no puedo vivir aquí atrapado en recuerdos dolorosos. Los Angeles es una gran oportunidad de negocio y me gustaría poder ampliar la empresa. ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?

Clarington sonrió satisfecho, una nueva ciudad y un nuevo negocio eran lo que Anderson necesitaba para comenzar su vida de nuevo.

* * *

Sam, Hunter y Blaine estaban en las oficinas recién estrenadas en Los Angeles. El negocio había sido todo un éxito y los tres dirigirían desde esa gran ciudad las empresas Anderson. Para celebrarlo, prepararían una gran fiesta para sus nuevos clientes a la que también habían invitado a todos los que tenían relación con la empresa (proveedores, otros clientes, colaboradores...). Para eso buscaban a alguien que la organizara plasmando la identidad de la compañía.

– Me han hablado de BAYSS. Dicen que es una de las mejores agencias de organización de eventos. En los últimos seis meses se han ganado una buena fama. – El rubio comentó.

– Me parece bien, mañana nos pasamos los tres para hablar con el jefe. Quiero que se encargue él personalmente de todo. – El moreno confirmó mientras los otros asentían.

Al día siguiente los tres entraban a una oficina. Una recepcionista les atendió y les invitó a pasar a una sala. Les sirvió un café y les pidió que esperaran a que el señor Smythe llegara. Al escuchar el apellido los tres se quedaron petrificados. No podía ser él, ¿verdad?

Estaban a punto de irse cuando el propio Sebastian entró en la sala y se quedó sorprendido por lo que veía. Su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa, Blaine estaba más guapo que nunca.

– Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. – Clarington confesó levantándose.

– No, por favor. Si no habéis venido porque sabíais que estoy aquí es porque queréis los servicios de la agencia. No dudéis en quedaros con nosotros, dejemos lo personal fuera de los negocios. Todos podemos ser profesionales.

– A mí lo que me interesa saber es a quién vas a estafar. – Evans estaba enfadado.

– He cambiado. Os lo prometo y os lo puedo demostrar.

* * *

Un par de semanas llenas de trabajo entre la agencia BAYSS y las empresas Anderson consiguieron que la fiesta fuera maravillosa. Blaine sólo se tuvo que preocupar de hablar con los invitados y disfrutar de la velada.

– Está limpio. – Sam le susurró a su amigo en cuanto uno de los clientes lo dejó libre.

– ¿De qué me hablas? – El moreno se extrañó.

– Sebastian. Tanto él como Kurt están viviendo honradamente. Con ésto no te digo que te vayas a sus brazos pero soy consciente de que tú no lo has olvidado y parece que él siente algo muy fuerte por ti. – El ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

– No voy a volver con él... ¿Cómo sabes que está limpio?

– Mandé que lo investigaran. Además, la secretaria me pidió el número de cuenta de la empresa. Yo pensé que era para que pasara la factura y te han ingresado el dinero que les diste a los dos. Sé que Kurt y Sebastian han roto y que al parecer es porque él te sigue amando. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y que no te arrepientas de no haber hecho nada cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

– ¿Eres consciente de que estás intentando que vuelva con el chico que me utilizó para conseguir dinero? ¿Recuerdas que él me engañó y que quería que nos casáramos para quedarse con la mitad de la herencia de mis padres y Cooper? – El ojimiel estaba algo enfadado.

– No intento nada. Te doy la información que necesitas para tomar decisiones correctamente sin posibilidad de que luego te arrepientas. Lo que hagas al final es tu decisión y yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte.

* * *

Blaine estaba en una comida de negocios. Uno de sus clientes quería tratar un tema y se reunieron en un restaurante. Cuando terminaron estaba lloviendo. El cliente se marchó y el moreno se quedó a resguardo mirando el cielo.

– Llevo paraguas, si quieres te acompaño. – La conocida voz de Sebastian comentó a sus espaldas.

– No creo que sea buena idea. – El ojimiel susurró.

– La otra opción es mojarte, tú eliges.

El castaño sacó su paraguas y lo abrió. Salió a la calle y le ofreció su brazo al menor que se apoyó en él. La sonrisa del ojiverde era inmensa. No se podía creer que tuviera esa oportunidad para estar a solas con el chico que le había robado el corazón.

Después de un rato paseando llegaron a la casa que Blaine se había comprado en Los Angeles. Sebastian estaba nervioso pero tenía la sensación de que era en ese momento o nunca...

– Blaine, quiero disculparme contigo. No debí hacer lo que hice pero no lo puedo cambiar. Me ha dolido todos los días desde que me fui de Ohio... Bueno, me ha dolido todos los días desde que me enamoré de ti. Quiero que sepas que cuando me acosté contigo estaba enamorado de ti. No fue sexo, fue amor y me arrepiento tanto de intentar aprovecharme de ti. Quise volver atrás pero no podía y temía que si te lo contaba acabarías alejándote de mí. Te amo y si en algún momento quieres volver yo estaré más que dispuesto.

El moreno se quedó mirando al otro lleno de dudas, necesitaba aclarar algo.

– No sé si puedo confiar en ti. Me has hecho mucho daño pero... Yo tampoco te he olvidado.

Smythe se acercó al otro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

– Me ganaré tu confianza.

* * *

Sebastian y Blaine comenzaron a verse a menudo. El castaño estaba atento y cariñoso con el moreno y poco a poco se ganaba la confianza de su amado. Sam y Hunter se mantenían al margen, respetando las decisiones de su amigo. Kurt estaba feliz al ver a Smythe recuperando a su novio. Por su parte, el castaño comenzó a pasar tiempo con Elliot, que se había mudado a Los Angeles en cuanto Anderson se lo propuso. Tanto así que dos años después del reencuentro todos se encontraban en la boda del futuro matrimonio Gilbert-Hummel. Durante toda la ceremonia Sebastian y Blaine no se separaban para nada, era como si alguien los hubiera atado. En la fiesta, el castaño se llevó a su novio hacia el jardín, a un rincón donde estaban más o menos a solas.

– Blaine, amor. Sé que en estos momentos confías en mí y que no hay problemas entre nosotros. – El ojiverde se arrodilló y sacó una cajita de terciopelo. La abrió para dejar ver un hermoso y sencillo anillo de oro que al más alto le había costado más de seis meses de su sueldo. – Te amo y me gustaría que me hicieras el enorme placer de casarte conmigo. ¡Antes de que me respondas! Quiero que te quede claro que firmaré la separación de bienes con todas las cláusulas que tus abogados propongan para que te asegures de que mi única intención es hacerte feliz. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?

– ¡Claro que me casaré contigo! Y no quiero acuerdo, sólo quiero que me hagas feliz.

Sebastian le puso el anillo y ambos se besaron con la felicidad propia de dos personas que habían encontrado a la persona con la que querían pasar el resto de su vida. Su futuro sería difícil porque ninguna pareja es feliz siempre pero su amor era más poderoso que cualquier adversidad.


End file.
